The present invention relates to a method for hydrogenating an aromatic compound.
Heretofore, there have been proposed many methods for the hydrogenation of aromatics. One of the most conventional methods is a catalytic reduction method using hydrogen gas. Such conventional method has disadvantages in economy and easiness to handle, and others.
Meanwhile, there has been known that in the case of producing hydrogen by using water and hydrogen sulfide as the raw material, iodine is used as a hydrogen acceptor and thereby hydrogen is recovered as hydrogen iodide (for example, H.sub.2 S+I.sub.2 .fwdarw.2HI+S, 2H.sub.2 O+2I.sub.2 .fwdarw.4HI+O.sub.2). In such method, it is very important that hydrogen is efficiently isolated and recovered from the obtained hydrogen iodide.